Perfect Day
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: SEQUEL/EPILOGUE to "The Talk is Good" It's the honeymoon!


**Title: **Perfect Day [Epilogue to "The Talk is Good"]

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Summary: **Sequel to "The Talk is Good." It's their honeymoon!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

__________

_**It was the perfect day**_

_**What I'd give if I could find a way to stay **_

_**Lost in this moment now**_

_**Ain't worried about tomorrow**_

_**When you're busy livin' a perfect day**_

Callie forced herself not to laugh. Arizona had a death grip on her hand as the plane took off on it's way to Fiji, a wedding present from Callie's parents. She leaned over. "Breathe," she coaxed. She'd never flown anywhere with Arizona, so she'd been previously unaware of her fear of flying.

Callie calmed Arizona until the plane had leveled out in the sky and the fasten seatbelts sign went off. Arizona finally released her hand and she opened and closed it several times to bring back feeling.

Arizona looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry," she murmured.

Callie shrugged. "S'okay. I never knew you hated flying so much."

"Mainly take off and landing," Arizona answered and laid her head against Callie's shoulder. "I'll be alright as long as you're here with me. And wine. A lot of wine. Where's the flight attendant?" She looked around the first-class cabin.

Callie grinned and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I have a cure for the fear of flying that doesn't involve alcohol."

Arizona's eyes widened and she gave Callie a dirty look. "Calliope! We are not… not doing _that _on a plane!"

Callie pouted. "Arizona, it's a fourteen hour flight. You can't honestly expect me sit here next to you for fourteen hours and not be able to touch you."

Arizona grinned and sat back. "Yep."

Callie glared at her, but immediately devised a plan in her head to make her change her mind. "Alright," she said, sitting back in her own seat. "Whatever you say."

After the flight attendant had made her rounds with the drink cart, Callie set her plan into motion. She pulled out the light blanket she'd stashed in her carryon, glad that the circulated air in the plane was cool enough to warrant the blanket.

"Are you chilly?" she asked Arizona nonchalantly.

Arizona had yet to catch onto her devious plan and nodded, helping Callie spread the blanket over both their laps. She looked around subtly, noted the nearly empty first class cabin and smiled. They were the only ones in their row. A middle-aged couple sat a few rows ahead of them and a man in a business suit sat across the isle from them.

Callie sipped her water innocently while her other hand found Arizona's denim-clad thigh beneath the blanket and gave it a gentle squeeze. A hand on the other's thigh was normal for them, so Arizona thought nothing of Callie's action. That is, until her hand began moving higher over the denim.

"Calliope," Arizona warned, her voice low.

"Hmm?" Callie hummed, her expression innocent. She moved her hand up farther, not stopping until she was cupping Arizona's denim-covered center.

"Callie, not here!" Arizona hissed while trying to remove Callie's hand. But Callie was stronger and she continued to stroke Arizona through her jeans.

"You really want me to stop?" Callie whispered seductively into Arizona's ear, pressing her thumb against her clit.

"Calliope, really," Arizona groaned softly. "What if someone sees us?"

"No one is paying any attention to us," Callie said as she undid the button of her jeans before sliding the zipper down. She slid her hand under the denim and Arizona's lacy panties until she encountered wet heat.

Arizona stifled a moan by burying her face against Callie's shoulder, groaning softly when Callie stroked her fingers over the swollen lips of her sex, teasing her.

"I can stop if you really want me to," Callie said, pulling her hand away.

"No!" Arizona hissed, grabbing Callie's hand. "Don't you dare leave me like this, Calliope Torres!"

Callie grinned and allowed her hand to fully cup Arizona's center. She dipped one finger into her silky heat. "God, you're so wet," she groaned into Arizona's ear.

Arizona's hips pressed upwards, urging Callie to continue her exploration. Callie did, sinking another finger into Arizona's tight heat and moving her two fingers steadily in and out. She brushed her thumb over the swollen bundle of nerves with just enough pressure to bring Arizona to the edge, but not enough to send her over it just yet.

"Calliope," Arizona groaned out, gripping Callie's arm, her short nails digging deep.

"If we were somewhere more private," Callie whispered into her ear again, knowing that a bit of naughty talk turned Arizona on even more. "I'd be tasting you right now." Arizona gasped. Callie kept moving her fingers in and out, adding a third finger.

"I'd be on my knees in front of you and I would do that thing with my tongue that you like so much." Arizona closed her eyes and sank her teeth into Callie's upper arm to stop the screams of pleasure bubbling up as Callie pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

"And then I'd make you come hard against my lips."

Those huskily whispered words sent Arizona over the edge and she came hard against Callie's thrusting fingers, her thighs jerking closed to trap Callie's hand in place.

Callie stroked her gently as she floated back to earth, speaking soft words of love into her ear.

Finally, Arizona raised her head and hastily glanced around, making sure no one knew what had just transpired. No one was paying them any mind, just as Callie had said. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing still a little ragged, but she smiled mischievously at Callie. "I knew you couldn't keep your hands to yourself for fourteen hours."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "You little sneak. You were just teasing me?"

Arizona feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh," Callie said with a grin. Her hand was still between Arizona's thighs. She wiggled her fingers as she removed her hand, eliciting a small groan of protest from Arizona.

Arizona groaned once again when Callie brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. Callie grinned. "I'm, uh, going to go wash my hands. In the bathroom." She brushed her lips across Arizona's ear. "I'm so wet for you right now," she whispered before standing and quickly making her way towards the lavatories.

Arizona hastily zipped and buttoned her jeans before following, suddenly not caring if anyone else knew what they were up to.

__________

Callie's parents had gone all out on their honeymoon vacation. He'd hired a limo service to pick them up at the airport and take them to the beach house where they'd be staying for the next nine days. The house boasted luxury accommodations a private stretch of beach. Normally, Callie hated showing off the money she came from, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and she knew her parents were just happy she'd finally given them a wedding. And she wanted this to be the best vacation either of them had ever been on.

"The water is so clear," Arizona said in awe. They were standing on the back porch of the house, overlooking the beach and ocean. Callie stood behind Arizona, her arms wrapped around her middle.

Arizona leaned back into Callie's arms, savoring the closeness.

"You want to unpack first? Or take a swim?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Swim!" Arizona replied, giddy as a child. Callie chuckled as Arizona raced into the house to change into her bikini.

On the beach, Callie couldn't keep her eyes off Arizona in her barely-there baby blue bikini that perfectly matched her eyes as they waded into the crystal clear water. The sun was setting, casting a brilliant orange glow on the water.

"Oh, look!" Arizona squealed, pointing to a brightly colored fish in the water. Callie smiled at her excitement and clasped her hand, pulling her close.

The water was past their waists now. It was calm with only small waves at the moment and Callie turned to her wife. The glow of the setting sun made her golden hair look like fire, matching the desire in her eyes.

Callie leaned down and kissed her softly. "I can't believe this is real," she said against her lips. "I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream."

Arizona reached up and cupped Callie's cheek. "It's not a dream," she said, brushing her nose against Callie's. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Calliope Iphegenia Torres."

Callie smiled broadly. Her full name on the lips of anyone else made her cringe, but when Arizona said it, it just made her knees weak. "I love you, too, Arizona Marie Robbins."

Their lips met in a fiery kiss, sending them both reeling. When they parted, Arizona grinned and began making her way out of the water, pulling Callie along with her.

"Where are we going?" Callie asked.

Arizona just kept grinning and pulling her along. She stopped in the surf, sitting down. Callie sat next to her, the waves crashing over their legs. Arizona pushed Callie onto her back so she lay in the wet sand.

"I've always had this fantasy, you see," Arizona said into Callie's ear. She gently bit her earlobe, causing Callie to groan.

"Fantasy?" Callie asked. "What kind of fantasy?"

"I've always wanted to make love on the beach," Arizona replied. She kissed a trail down Callie's neck, over her clavicle until she reached the barrier of Callie's bathing suit top. "Since this is a private beach, do we really need these?" Arizona asked, tugging at the tie behind Callie's neck that kept the halter-style top in place.

Callie gasped lightly as Arizona removed her top and threw it up the beach, out of the grasp of the waves. Arizona grinned and drew a taut nipple into her mouth, teasing the tip with her tongue.

Callie's back arched, her fingers tangled themselves in Arizona's messy blonde curls. "Arizona," she breathed out.

"And these can go, too," Arizona said, scooting down Callie's torso. She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of Callie's bathing suit bottoms and dragged them down her thighs. Callie lifted up to allow Arizona to remove them. They went the same route as her top. Arizona moved to straddle Callie's hips, sitting tall above her.

"No fair," Callie groaned, grasping Arizona's trim thighs. "You have way too many clothes on."

Arizona grinned and leaned forward, supporting herself on her hands in the sand next to Callie's head, her face mere inches from Callie's. "Later," she said before crushing her lips to Callie's once again.

This time, Callie didn't protest. She couldn't because she lost all ability to speak when Arizona ripped her mouth away and positioned herself between Callie's legs, kissing along the inside of her right thigh.

Callie groaned when she licked over the lips of her sex, but not between them. Callie wantonly parted her legs even further, encouraging Arizona to continue.

Arizona smiled and blew a cool breath across her heated flesh, causing Callie's to groan again. "Arizona, please!" she cried out. "I need your mouth on me. Now."

Arizona complied, dragging her tongue across the entire length of her center before concentrating on her swollen clit. She slid a finger into her gorgeous lover as her lip wrapped around the bundle of nerves and sucked gently, knowing Callie's loved it.

Callie cried out again as she bucked her hips upwards, unable to control her movements. Knowing Callie was about to climax, Arizona lifted herself up to bring her face level to Callie's, her fingers still dancing inside her, her thumb pressing against her clit. She wanted to see Callie's face as she came. She wanted to see her eyes darken, her cheeks flush.

Arizona kissed her as her fingers thrust steadily in and out. Callie groaned at the taste of herself on her lover's lips and tongue. Soon, Callie was thrust over the edge and waves of pleasure rocked her body. Arizona broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Callie's, looking into her eyes as she came against her hand.

The waves crashed against their legs as Callie's spasms quieted and her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"You're still wearing way too many clothes," Callie said when her voice returned.

Arizona grinned and sat up. "Well, what are you going to do to remedy that?"

Callie grinned back and reached behind Arizona, tugging at the strings that held her top together. Soon, her bikini, both top and bottoms, joined Callie's and Callie was pushing Arizona onto her back in the surf.

__________

The stars were twinkling and the moon was nearly full, casting a pale glow on the beach, just enough light for the two women to see each other as they sat in the surf, both sated from their recent lovemaking. They'd been on the beach for several hours, having moved several times to remain in the surf as the tide changed.

Now, they sat with their legs tangled, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, still naked.

Callie pressed a gentle kiss against Arizona's temple and murmured words of love that Arizona repeated.

They were both exhausted from traveling, but neither wanted to break the magic. It had been a perfect day, the perfect start to their marriage, and neither wanted it to ever end.

_**We were sitting in the sand as (s)he grabbed my hand**_

_**And leaned in for a kiss**_

_**I couldn't help but think with the stars above**_

_**It don't get much better than this**_

_**It was the perfect day**_

_**What I'd give if I could find a way to stay **_

_**Lost in this moment now**_

_**Ain't worried about tomorrow**_

_**When you're busy livin' a perfect day**_

** -"Perfect Day" Lady Antebellum**


End file.
